


all this sugar (but you're sweeter)

by agentmmayy



Series: Tumblr Baby Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, all fluff, pointless sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Robbie and his family visit the fair but not without eating copious amounts of sugar





	all this sugar (but you're sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> this is for my lovely babe fierysky who prompted: "You're not going anywhere without me. Especially anywhere dangerous."quakerider, preferably kid fic!!
> 
> I don't know how it got this long but I hope you enjoy! :)

“You’re not going anywhere without me. Especially anywhere dangerous.”

Daisy snorted, prying her hand from Robbie’s grip.

“How exactly is the candy stand dangerous?” She asked, gesturing a few feet away where a bright red and white striped canopy was. “And also, I think you forget that even though I’m pregnant, I can take care of myself.”

Out of habit, Robbie’s eyes went to his wife’s midsection.

Daisy’s six-month pregnant belly was hidden under a loose t-shirt but still stretched the fabric enough to be noticeable. Even though this was her second pregnancy, she was glowing as if it was her first. Pregnancy definitely suited her; she was radiant under the nearly setting summer sun and soft carnival lights.

Of course, she could take care of herself, being pregnant didn’t mean she was incapable of doing so, but that didn’t mean Robbie wasn’t worried. He worried about Daisy every day even though he knew how capable she was. How could he not? She was the love of his life, mother to his children, his soulmate.

“I know you can. But,” He reassured her before glancing around at the carnival.

It was loud, full of screaming children, rowdy teenagers, and intoxicated middle-aged people. The crowd was large, pressing against them on all sides with carnival goers as various stands and booths lined either side. With the sea of people and general craziness, it would be too easy to get lost, bumped into, or hurt.

Not to mention, he had already taken at least two strollers to the ankle.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine.“ She glanced down at Eva and squeezed the little girls hand. “You’ll keep me safe, huh baby?”

Eva May grinned, hopping up and down in place. Her tiny four-year-old body was practically vibrating with excitement. She had been patiently waiting all day for a special treat. “Yeah, Daddy. Caramel apples!”

“We’re going,” Daisy said when he opened his mouth to argue. “Anyway, you need to save our spot in line.”

Robbie glanced back to the line that was in front of him. They were waiting to get on the Ferris wheel, which apparently everyone else wanted to get on too. Even though it was getting into the evening, there were still plenty of people at the carnival.

“Robbie.”

With a sigh, he turned back to his girls. “Get me some churros, will you?”

A gasp came from between them. Eva May was looking up at her father, appalled. “Daddy! You not say please!”

Robbie laughed, reaching down to thumb Eva’s chin. “You’re right, mi cielito.” He glanced up at Daisy who was watching with an amused smile. Leaning forward, Robbie captured her lips with his. Daisy kissed him back immediately, grinning as they broke apart.

Keeping close, Robbie nuzzled her nose with his, whispering, “Por favor.”

“Since you said please,” Daisy winked before turning to Eva. “Come on, baby. Let’s go get some candy.”

Robbie watched his girls as they left and held his breath when Daisy’s head disappeared for a second. Heart stuttering, Robbie was about to go after them, but then he saw their daughter’s dark braids appear as Daisy picked her up. Relief flooded through him.

Crowds always made Robbie nervous in ways he didn’t understand. How could he, a vessel for a vengeful demon, experience claustrophobia and anxiety? It was easy. The close proximity of strangers made his skin crawl. People were obnoxious, dangerous, and completely unpredictable.

Soon, the two were walking back with an astounding number of plates in their hands. Well, Daisy at least, Eva was too busy holding onto her mother’s belt loop and trying to eat what looked like a lollipop at the same time.

“¡Ay, Dios mío!” Robbie exclaimed. “What did you get?”

Eva plucked the lollipop from her mouth, showing the half-chewed circle. “Baby apple!”

“Just a few things,” Daisy shrugged.

Upon nearing, she immediately pushed some of the plates into Robbie’s hands. The one she held still, she shoved under Robbie’s nose, exclaiming, “Oh, these are chocolate maple bacon skewers. Bacon!”

Admittedly, that sounded good. Daisy continued, “There’s frozen chocolate dipped bananas, mini caramel apples, and of course I had to get a funnel cake.”

Robbie looked down at the plates before glancing back up at Daisy and asking, “Really?”

Daisy just shrugged, a coy smile on her lips as she said, “It’s what the baby wants.”

And damn, if that wasn’t enough to make Robbie melt. Even though Daisy always used that line to get whatever unhealthy food she wanted, it never failed to break his resolve down. You’d think he’d be immune to it by their second child, but Robbie was a sucker for his wife and children. He would get whatever they wanted, even if it meant spoiling dinner.

Robbie sighed, looking at both his girls. “You haven’t had dinner yet. The sugar will ruin your appetite.”

Daisy stuck her tongue out at him. Robbie rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist. Daisy snuggled into him, even under the mid-June heat.

“Did you get churros?”

She nodded, pointing to one of the many plates. “I got your churros.”

“You say ‘your,’ but I don’t think you plan on sharing them.”

Daisy laughed. “You know me so well, Reyes.”

“Mama,” Eva tugged at Daisy’s shirt after a few minutes. “ ‘nother baby apple?”

“All this sugar,” Robbie teased as he handed their daughter another of the sweet treats.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Apples are healthy.”

“Everything else here isn’t.”

Daisy held up the plate of frozen bananas. “Look, fruit.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Eva agreed. “It got nuts too.”

“And we have churros,” Daisy stated, biting into a banana. “They have eggs and flour. That’s like all the food groups.”

Robbie wasn’t going to argue and instead, ate the frozen banana that Daisy was holding to his lips.

“Are you sure you want to take all this on there?” Robbie asked, tilting his head in the direction of the Ferris wheel as they neared the gate to be let in. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Unlike her first pregnancy, Daisy’s second was harder, especially for the first three months. Robbie thought they should rename the term ‘morning sickness’ to anytime sickness, as Daisy was hugging the toilet bowl at nearly any point in the day. It had passed, but every now and then she got nauseous.

“I’ll be fine,” Daisy insisted. “I’ve eaten and flown hundreds of times.”

“This is different.”

In response, Daisy just ate another bacon skewer. “I can handle it.”

Robbie glanced up uneasily at the way the carts swung back and forth. “If you’re sure.”

The carnival employee didn’t bat an eye at the food they were bringing on and only let them through the gate with instructions on how to buckle the belts, and a monotone _Have a nice ride_.

Their cart was a faded, tarnished lemon yellow, worn with years of rides and moving from place to place.

It felt extremely good to sit down. Robbie sighed, letting his eyes close for a brief minute. They had been at the fair all day, playing rigged games, eating overpriced food, and waiting in lines. It was exhausting, but Robbie adored spending time with his family.

Eva was squealing as she bounced up the ramp to the cart. Her brown eyes were bright and her lips rimmed with caramel were pulled up into an excited grin.

“Are you sure you want to ride?” Robbie directed the last-minute question to his daughter as he lifted her onto the seat. “We won’t be able to get off for a while once we get on.”

Eva had thrown up when they got off the scrambler earlier, so they had called off rides for the rest of the day. Of course, that was until she begged to go on the Ferris wheel.

“Yuh-huh!” Eva nodded, wiggling her little body next to him. “My tummy’s good.”

“It’s not that fast,” Daisy said as she sat down, Eva between them. “Besides, if she does puke, we have all these empty containers.”

Robbie’s nose wrinkled. “Gross.”

“We’ve seen worse.”

“True.”

No sooner Robbie lowered the silver bar across them, the Ferris wheel stuttered, trying to move onto the next cart. Quickly, Robbie buckled Eva in, making sure the strap was tight around her tiny body. Daisy was too busy flipping the employee the bird. Seconds later, they were slowly being lifted into the air. They stopped before it could get exciting since the next cart was loading, but Robbie took that time to buckle his own belt and reach over to check Daisy’s.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I can slip out with this stomach.”

The frayed belt hardly wrapped around Daisy’s belly, but then again, the belts were always too short.

“Still,” Robbie muttered.

Eva squealed as their cart began moving again, kicking her legs. The shoe strings on her sneakers waved in the breeze. “We going?”

“Not yet, baby,” Daisy smiled. “Do you want some funnel cake?”

Nodding, Eva held out her hand since the other was tightly gripped around the stuffed animal held to her side.

“We don’t want this guy to get dirty,” Robbie warned as he quickly grabbed the toy and stuffed it in his jacket. Carmel or any sticky substance was hell to clean from soft fur.

“No!” Eva protested. “He got to see too!”

“You don’t want him to get dirty, do you?” Robbie asked.

Daisy reached over, tugging at the zipper of Robbie’s jacket. Reaching in, she pulled the stuffed animal out until the head was visible and zipped it back up. “There. Now he can see.”

He must have looked like an idiot; a grown man with a multi-colored stuffed turtle sticking out of his jacket, but it had Eva placated. With a slight frown, Robbie glanced down at the stuffed animal.

One of their first stops at the fair, besides lunch, were the games.

Of course, they were rigged, but all Daisy had to do was distract the owner and send a small vibration to win. Eva had insisted on playing one of the hardest games, the milk bottle one, pointing excitedly to a blindingly bright tie-dye turtle hanging above the game.

Daisy had won the obnoxiously vibrant turtle from the carnival game and had handed it to Eva with a confused furrow of her brow.

“I thought you didn’t like turtles, baby. ”

“It's not mine,” Eva shook her head before pressing the stuffed animal to Daisy’s belly. “It's for baby!”

When they had first told Eva she was going to be a big sister, the little girl was pretty unconvinced that a baby was going to come out of Mama’s belly because that’s silly. After few g-rated and simplified talks, she was slowly beginning to be sold on the idea, but the moment Daisy took Eva’s hand and let her feel the baby move, the toddler had fallen in love with her baby sibling.

Presently, Eva was watching Daisy chow down on a deep-fried Oreo. Robbie gagged. “She like it, Mama?”

Daisy nodded. “She does.”

Robbie grimaced as he watched his wife devour the fried desert. “How can you eat that stuff?”

“How can you not?” Daisy fired back, obnoxiously licking the melted filling from her thumb. “It’s delicious.”

“All this sugar so late.”

Scoffing, Daisy bit into another Oreo. “Please. Don’t act as if I haven’t caught you in the kitchen at two in the morning.”

“That was one time.”

“And that one time was Coulson’s birthday cake!”

“How was I supposed to know?”

Their bickering halted as little sticky fingers pressed against his lips. “Daddy, eat!”

Robbie opened his mouth and obediently ate the funnel cake his daughter fed him.

It was cloyingly sweet from powdered sugar but melted on his tongue. He smiled down at Eva before leaning forward to the rest of the dessert in her hand with exaggerated chomping sounds. Shrieking, Eva moved it away, and Robbie’s lips instead landed on her chubby cheek.

Daisy hummed softly. “It’s so beautiful.”

Robbie followed her gaze to the vast clearing, past the slowly dwindling crowds of people and over the other carnival rides.

The sun was beginning to set, casting the field in a dusky purple glow. The sky around the setting sun was painted in vibrant hues of blue, pink, orange and purple. Tiny flickers of gold appeared against the clouds as fireflies began to emerge. There was really nothing like a summer sunset at eight forty-five.

The golden aura of the lights above them in the cart illuminated Daisy’s face against the steadily growing dark sky. It caught on the ever-present sparkle in her eyes, making her glow. A gentle warm breeze blew her hair back, causing her eyes to close for a second in pleasure as she tilted her head back. Everything else around them faded, including the buzz of insects and yells of other people. Robbie’s breath caught in his throat. 

He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was, or how she had chosen him of all people to fall in love with.

Daisy’s lips quirked up. “You’re staring.”

“Because you’re breathtaking.”

Daisy scoffed, but from the pink blush on her cheeks, Robbie could tell she was pleased. She opened her eyes. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

Robbie glanced down at Eva who had gone suspiciously quiet. He stroked one soft braid between his fingers. “Are you enjoying the ride, mi cielito?”

“Uh huh.” Eva nodded, swinging her legs. Around the desert in her mouth, she asked, “Can we come back?”

“Sure,” Robbie answered even though it pained him to do so. He didn’t enjoy fairs, but he enjoyed seeing his daughter happy. “Maybe next weekend, how about that?”

Eva grinned up at them, melted chocolate now adding to the mess around her mouth.

The baby would definitely be taking after their older sibling and mother with the giant sweet tooth. Daisy was onto the churros now, dipping them into the caramel sauce. He watched as she took a bite before offering it to him.

Robbie obediently took a bite, chewing the food, and hummed in thought. He made a big show of swallowing since Daisy was waiting for his approval of the sweets. He shrugged, “Not as good as abuela’s.”

Daisy snorted. “Alright, mister churro connoisseur. What are they missing?”

He leaned forward, one arm slung over the back of the cart and kissed her. “That.”

Daisy grinned against his lips. “Sap.”

Not denying it, Robbie pressed his lips to hers again.

Daisy tasted like sweet caramel sauce and still had flecks of cinnamon sugar sticking to her lips which Robbie greedily kissed off. There was nothing better than being able to kiss Daisy.

His arm around the back of the cart remained as he leaned in closer. One hand threaded through Daisy’s hair, cupping the back of her neck. Robbie’s other hand drifted to her belly where he felt the baby move under his palm.

Daisy’s relaxed sigh was music to his ears, ghosting across his skin. Her hand came up to cradle his cheek, her thumb caressing his cheekbone. Robbie leaned further into her, a thrill of excitement flooding through him as Daisy’s mouth opened under his.

After a few seconds, he pulled back but still was close enough to feel her breath against his mouth.

“You’re right,” Robbie whispered, his lips turning up into a smirk. “Those Oreos aren’t so bad.”

Daisy couldn’t help the grin that came onto her face as she pulled Robbie back to her, murmuring against his lips, “You’re disgusting.”

They were sitting in a rusted cart that most likely had old gum stuck to it, and Robbie could feel Eva rubbing whatever sweet had melted into his pant leg, but there was no place he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are much appreciated :) feel free to visit and prompt me on tumblr at agentmmayy


End file.
